The Unknown Victim
by Esther The Victor
Summary: This is the story of Delly Cartwight. The girl everyone thinks is always happy. The girl that can cheer everyone up. Who cares about everyone and everything. Delly Cartwight has a secret. A dark secret. Delly Cartwright is an Unknown Victim...
1. Chapter 1

Let me tell you a story.

We have this rack of paper bags in the back of class. What we can't say to others faces, we write it down on a note and put it in their bag. I got so many when we put the bags up. It was all nice things that people thought of me. That was until the rumors started. Everything changed. Everything. Nice comments turned into bad ones. Smiles turned into frowns. Love changed to hate. My friends turned into enemies. I had gotten a haircut. No notes. I waited two weeks. Nothing. Someone I trusted. Took what was left of the people who respected me. Well the notes of the people who respected me. That person took the little encouragement I had left. That hurt. It really hurt. Everyday I got to class. I thought what's the point of checking if there's nothing to check for? First my friends. Then my trust. My courage. Now my encouragement. Really? Why? Why would they do that? Why would they take my notes. Its like whoever was taking them. Wanted to see me break. But one day. I walked into class, for the first time, I saw the possibilities in giving up. I even found hope in it. Will I ever get control of my life? Will I always be shoved back and pushed around by those I trust? It may seem that every time someone offers you a hand up, they just let go and you slip further down. I tried to get help. Sometimes there's nothing left to do but move on.

My heart and my trust were in the process of collapsing. And that collapse created a vacuum in my chest. I needed a break... from

myself. I've decided to find out how people at school might react if one of the students never came back.

I got what I came for. He's not helping me. He's letting me go. I think I made myself very clear, but no one's stepping forward to stop me. A lot of you cared, just not enough. And that… that is what I needed to find out. And I'm sorry…

Thank You…


	2. Chapter 2

Life.

It's like driving along a bumpy road and losing control of the steering wheel, tossing you-just a tad-off the road. The wheels kick up some dirt, but you're able to pull it back. Yet no matter how hard you try to drive straight, something keeps jerking you to the side. You have so little control over anything anymore. And at some point, the struggle becomes too much-too tiring-and you consider letting go. Allowing tragedy...or whatever...to happen.

No one knows for certain how much impact they have on the lives of other people. Oftentimes, we have no clue. Yet we push it just the same.

You hear so many rumors. So many different stories. But the one that's the least popular is the truth.

What you don't understand, you can make mean anything.

That's what they did. They took happy moments in my life and turned into something terrible. Something they know isn't true.

So many people leave scars in your life. But some people don't notice them. Mostly because they can't be seen with the naked eye. But my scars will never heal. My life will never be the same. My future, my fate, will be forever changed. But right now, I don't think I have a future.

Peoples spread rumors. They call you names. They want you to vanish into thin air. That's all they want. But why should you please them?

Everyone knows you can't disprove a rumor. And that's exactly what they did. They let it happen. Let it get to the point…where I _finally_ cracked.

Thank You…

-_Delly Cartwight __The Unknown Victim_


	3. Chapter 3

The Unknown Victim

This is a short chapter. I know I know I hate short chapter too but the next one will be better and longer I promise.

Fate.

Girls are like apples on best ones areat the top of the boys don't want to reach for the good ones because they are afraid of falling and getting , they just get the rotten apples from the ground that aren't as good, but easy.

So the apples at the top think something is wrong with them, when in reality, they're amazing.

They just have to wait for the right boy to come along, the one who's brave enough to climb all the way to the top of the tree.

It's true I haven't found the one that's I think is good for me and the one I will have a family with. But one those reasons are because of rumors. They ruin people. They scar you for life. You can't decide your fate, but you can make the most of it. You can live everyday like its your last. I use to do that. I got to say it was fun hanging out will all my friends having a great time, but the past is the past.

You can't decide your future either. You don't know what's going to happen the day after today or the day after tomorrow. All you can do is hope nothing bad will happen. That and you can just ignore it and just have fun. But for me, I have to go on and pretend like everything's ok. Like nothing bad is happening. And that kills me. Whenever someone asks me what's wrong, I just say I'm tired. And I am. I'm tired of the lies, the rumors, the hate. But for once, I wish someone would ask me, "Tired of what?" but of course that's not going to happen because hey, nobody cares. All they do is lie and act like they're my friends. And honestly, I don't what to believe anymore. My world is crashing down. I try and try and try to rebuild it. But no matter what I do. It's always destroyed, always ruined. And I can't do anything about it. I thought things were going great. But now I see it was all just a hoax. An act. _A dream. _And dreams _always _end. My dream ended when those rumors started. The rumors started. I ended. Simple as that.

You can't go back to how things were. How you thought they were. All you really have is...now.

_-Delly Cartwight The Unknown Victim_


End file.
